Atherosclerosis is related to free radical reactions including oxidative modification of low density (LDL) lipoproteins. Recent evidence suggests that the Avureda herbal mixture- Maharishi Amrit-Kalash (MAK-4 and MAK-5) inhibits human LDL oxidation. The study is designed to evaluate the use of this herbal mixture in hypercholerteromic patients